


i liek triva morder party

by 1FluffTheWriter1



Series: i like jakcbox gaem [1]
Category: Jackbox Games, Trivia Murder Party, Trivia Murder Party 2
Genre: Comedy, Reviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FluffTheWriter1/pseuds/1FluffTheWriter1
Summary: credit to Jackbox Gamesi lov triva urder paarty
Series: i like jakcbox gaem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683064
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	i liek triva morder party

**Author's Note:**

> <3

(I'M DOING BAD GRAMMAR ON PURPOSE)

hi  
this is review on trivia murder party i lov e it so muvh but I dot like to pay the game it is to scarry with the gifsts and alternavittive endings like burh

but i lov it in gene ral :)))))

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
